Crossing the Line: Selendrile's Version
by ulquihime7980
Summary: Selendrile gave Alys away and now regrets it. Oneshot.


**Selendrile's Version**

Today is what these humans call a special day. A day that women can't wait for and the men get what it's called 'cold feet.' Today was that day special day for Selendrile's human, Alys, to get married to a rich human male named Lord Markis. It seems like he had an interest for Alys in the last town they've stayed in for a couple of days. The young dragon viewed it interesting since Alys never consider herself beautiful since she has been traveling with him. He knows it's his fault for her insecurities because Selendrile kept saying that she looked plain and unattractive even though she was magnificently beautiful. He didn't want anyone to have but now she's in this situation that he wanted to avoid. Selendrile placed her in this state of affair with this Lord Markis.

Pretending to be her brother, Selendrile made it seem that he and Alys had a fight and met Lord Markis by chance and gave him Alys out of fake spite. His human Alys was sold to a Lord and he made the decision at the moment and it bit him in his scaled behind. He knew that he needed to tell Alys but Markis beated him to the punch and told. Alys didn't speak to him for weeks, didn't stay in the same rented room as him, she wouldn't let him touch her for their disguises and she wouldn't even let him call her his sister, beau, cousin or wife; acquaintances or friend is the only thing that she would let him do.

Now, Selendrile was just admittedly walking around aimlessly in town. The guilt was eating him up badly. Alys wasn't speaking to him and she was going through with his stupid mistake. That hurts but he deserved it. Ignoring everything surrounding him, he was deep in his thoughts. The ringing from the bells of the church interrupted his musing.

"It's about to start, the wedding," Selendrile said. He could imagine the parish and Lord Markis standing at the altar waiting for Alys coming through the doors wearing a white dress that would be overpowered by Alys beauty, dressed with the best jewels, flowers on around the room, gaudy human audiences watching her coming down to united by 'God'. Moving towards the church, Selendrile was hoping that he could at least see Alys before she becomes a Lord's wife.

Going inside the church, he looked around to see a lot of crosses, a man pinned to a cross wearing a prickly crown on his head with blood trailing down his forehead. It still amazed him how much humans gaze up to a being that doesn't exist. He made it to the chapel to see another wedding was going on but there was a problem. A huge problem. Lord Markis was there but he wasn't in front of Alys. Where is Alys? Lord Markis kissed his new bride and turned to see Selendrile at the door. He paled but Selendrile didn't care. He gave his Alys to this man and here he is marrying someone else. I mean, Alys wasn't speaking to him for Pete's sakes, she won't even look at him and here is the reason right in front of him doing something that was supposed to be with Alys.

Part of him, the dragon part of him, wanted to kill this Lord but another part of him was happy that he was willing to let him go off easy. The room was quiet and the air was cold.

"I gave you my sister for marriage and here you are marrying another female. Well, I hope you both happiness," Selendrile said calmly.

Markis nodded but his bride wasn't happy to know that her now husband was already betrothed to someone else. Selendrile turned and smiled form the commotion inside the chapel from the bride yelling.

"Good luck."

He waited outside the church for the guest to leave so he could find Alys. He went back into the chapel and saw the bible wide open on the pedestal. He gazed at it while he waited. hearing footsteps coming, he could tell one of the steps was Alys. One stopped while the other one left. Selendrile smelled Alys outside the door waiting for the organ to play the wedding march. He went and opened the door to gaze on his human wearing an ugly dress that did nothing to show the beauty of the wearer so of course he had to say something about it.

"Who picked out this piece of clothing? It looks hideous on you," he said. He realized a bit late about what he said. The dress was hideous but he didn't mean she was hideous and it came out wrong. Alys slapped him. She slapped him. Alys was never the one to condone violence but she slapped him. There was a little sting but the pain was going away.

"How dare you act like this is nothing? You gave me away as a prize and now you decide to come and get me for whatever reason. I hate you for doing this to me and I hate myself for falling love with you," Alys seethed.

Hearing her say that she hated him was a stab but then he heard the love part and he felt a light fall upon him. Then he heard her crying and he felt bad. She covered her eyes with her hands. He wasn't having it so he grabbed a hold on her hands and dropped them in between them.

"Look at me," he breathed. Selendrile wanted her to look at him with those eyes of hers. She didn't even raise her head.

Alys, look at me," he demanded. She lifted her head slowly but Selendrile didn't have the patience anymore to wait so he let one of her hands to lift her head up. Her chocolate eyes gaze at his purple eyes.

"I'm...sorry." He was hoping that she would understand the deeper meaning in his apology but it didn't. Anger was in her eyes and he trembled a little.

"No, that is not enough. Your apology stinks and why should I forgive you. DO you know how much you hurt me? You basically sold me as a prize and gave me an apology like that and don't even mean it. What am I to _you,_ you stupid dragon?"

Selendrile couldn't say anything. He was lost of words for the first time. Alys shooked her head and tried to take her hands away but Selendrile held them with a stern grip.

"Let me go," Alys demanded.

Instead of listening to her, Selendrile pulled her towards him and kissed her smack dabbed on the lips. He could tell that Alys was trying not to kiss him back but her body said something different. Alys wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. His hands were around her waist to her back. He held her there and they both enjoyed the kiss that every affection in their being.

He made her cross a line that will hunt her down because of her being with a fey but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
